


The Trouble With Teenagers

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [22]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: Things have settled after the events of Zandalar and Leona's most recent grounding. But... things are on the horizon even when the Oathblood-Ashsongs try their best to live a quiet life...





	1. Morning Thoughts

Neri woke up with a start, her heart pounding as she sat up and tried to not think of the nightmares that plagued her last night with bad memories and horrid premonitions.

It was odd not being woken up by Leona, and she winced as she looked out the window and noticed the sunrise, the little dragon would be so upset at her sleeping  _late._   Then she giggled, only  _Leona_ thought this time was late.  
  
Besides, she had gotten in late last night. Even after the Howling Owl had started to close up, she and Alinith had stayed up talking. When she had finally gotten in, she had looked over her present she had won, the pretty set of pens and journals that she _just knew_  she was going to have so much fun with.

_Wonder if this is what it's like having a real Da..._

She frowned at the thought, scolding herself for it. Baraon was real enough, he just... was just as busy as Leona's father.  _At least she knows kind of where he is. And she's got Ms. Ashsong... Stop it! Da is there, he's just working hard for the Earthmother right now and training for his shaman work._

Neither girl was stopped from missing them terribly. And now Ms. Ashsong and Leona had gone to a farm in Pandaria without her...  
  
 _Come on. You had a fun night last night. You had that fancy drink and you heard some great poems, and you EVEN SAW THE MOST ROMANTIC PROPOSAL EVER!_

There... were also the pair of Forsaken that had questioned the owners. And... that last poem was really sad, and not accurate at all. She had seen someone die of consumption, and of fever, and neither one were quiet peaceful deaths.

 

Neri took a deep breath, trying  _very_ hard to not let the nightmares catch her again, and put those thoughts back away as she got out of bed and went to get dressed.  She would still have lessons, Ms. Ashsong had arranged for Ms. Starblood to stay and run the clinic while she was gone, and Neri was going to learn some medical things from her. Plus the other lessons had all been laid out, all to be graded when Leona and her mother came back. 

As far as the training, she'd do that in between. 

On the plus side, with Leona gone, she'd have time to really work on her Winter Veil present. Besides, she was still having a slumber party with her when Mira went to the dance club this month. They'd do something together then. 

She took another deep breath, examining herself in the mirror to make sure that she had put on everything right, and waved her hand over her hair, changing it back to it's normal strawberry blonde self, letting it fall loose today. At least until she went to the Rookery. 

She was on her own... for now at least. No Davon or Leona. No Farstrider squad. Neri would be spending the next few weeks in lessons mostly, but... 

_Worse comes to worse, you can go talk to Talah or Lis. Or Alinith. You're not completely alone here._

Neri wasn't used to not watching over anyone else. It was a completely foreign concept to her. She had spent the last few years watching over her cousins and the other kids that were growing up on the Docks, and then Leona didn't  _exactly_ need someone looking out for her, but... she sort of really did. And she was the leader of the Farstrider squadron that had gone to Undercity... not that _that_  did any good.

Her reflection stared back at her, and she swallowed and adjusted the pin on her left shoulder, making sure that sleeve was closed. 

_You're still helping out in the Rookery..._

It wasn't the same thing. 

For the first time, _other_  people were responsible for her. Ms. Starblood was staying specifically so that she wouldn't be without supervision on the island. Levi was making sure she was eating right.

All Neri had to worry about was... being herself.

The problem was... she wasn't  _exactly_ sure who that was.


	2. Questions at Winter Veil

**“How come y’ain’t sleep yet ‘Ona?”**  Neri asked quietly as she came into the room to find the little dark red-head at the window seat with the lights off.

Leona shrugged,  **“I was just watching for Greatfather Winter,”** she whispered,  **“Next year I’ll be fourteen, and I don’t think he comes for fourteen and up, which may be why Talah never got any presents from him before moving in with Zaer and Flynn, so I wanted to catch him this year and ask him some stuff.”**

**“Oh…”**  the taller girl went to sit down across from her, trying to not let her dragon see the slight bit of sadness at the statement,  **“You really _do_  believe in him, don’t you?”**

**“I mean, dragons and phoenix and magic and all that are real, so why not Greatfather Winter too? It’s weird the dwarves and orcs can’t agree on what he is, but Mama says it’s because the orcs had their own version on Draenor. Besides, in Highmountain, I found out they say he’s a tauren anyways.”**   
  
**"...Or they’ve jus’ got their own version too. I mean, he could jus’ be ‘comadatin’.”**

**“True. I bet it’s because he’s actually a dragon. Probably Bronze since he delivers to all the kids in one night,”**  she frowned,  **“Wonder why fourteen’s the cut off though.”**

**“...y’ever considered cause it was Talah’s kinda been stuck on t’naughty list ‘fore you…”**  Neri giggled,  **“THA’S why y’stayin’ up! You’re makin’ sure YOU’RE on t’nice list!”**  
  
 **“No! Mama told me I was on the good list, even with being grounded! She promised me!”**  Leona had very wide eyes,  **“I just… wanted to see him. The _real_  him.”**

 

There was a lot that she could say to that, after all, everyone knew that he wasn’t real, just some guy in a suit for the rich kids since nothing else could make them behave. Neri had known he wasn’t real since she had to survive that first winter after Arthas marched through. Auntie couldn’t do anything for her and Davie that year… or the year after for that matter.

_But she tried. She got us a feast at least._

Despite everything, a lot of good had happened to all of them since Leona came into their lives… maybe there was something for the little dragon to believe in.

_Still…_

**“What are y’askin’ him anyways?”**

**“...when is Papa coming home,”**  Leona ears were bright red,  **“And what to do about the Conclave and about the big giant sword, and what Auntie’s asking me to do, cause none of it makes any sense to me.”**

**“...An’ y’think Greatfather Winter knows?”**

The blush deepened, **“I bet he knows a little bit of _something_  at least.”**

Neri smiled sadly, **“...Y’know, I bet tha’s why fourteen’s t’cut off, you’re worried ‘bout all this other stuff now. Las’ year y’...well, no, y’had that appendix burst on ya an’ missed t’whole thing, but you weren’t worried ‘bout NEAR as much. Maybe the Conclave, but you’ve been worried ‘bout tha’ forever. Well, at least since y’fell in love w’Talah.”**

**“You don’t seem worried about all that much and you’re fourteen.”**

**“I’m worried ‘bout jus’ as much as you are,”**  she poked at Leona’s cheek,  **“Y’know they say tha’ if you don’t go t’sleep, he don’t come, righ’?”**

**“But I have to ask him everything,”**  she yawned,  **“How come you’re so calm then? I can’t even tell through the bond.”**

**“With age comes wisdom.”**

**“You’re only five…”**  another big yawn,  **“...and a half mon…”**

She resisted the urge to laugh at the sleeping dragon as she glanced out the window, **“Jus’ no sense in runnin’ ‘round panicin’ all t’time,”**  she whispered, then got up from the window seat, giving a quick kiss on the other girl’s lips before tucking the throw around her,  **“If I catch him, I’ll ask f’ya.”**  Then she patted Udon before leaving the room to go down the hall to her own.

 

* * *

 

She was having a very strange dream of Mama and Uncle Levi arguing over a gingerbread house and wasn’t very sure what had woken her up, just that something had.

Udon was still sleeping, and she quietly got up and walked to the living room, blinking at the presents under the tree that had already been carefully placed there, **“...I missed him…”**

**“Missed who?”**

She glanced at the voice to see Raine kneading dough in the kitchen, **“Greatfather Winter,”** she said as she walked over to sit at one of the barstools,  **“...I wanted to ask him a bunch of stuff, and… what if I’m too _old_ for him next year?”**

**“Do you still believe in him?”**

**“...well, yeah, but…”**  
  
Raine smiled,  **“Then you won’t be too old for him. But he may not have the answers you seek,”**  she put the dough aside to rise and then started to clean her hands, **“Some of those will be answered with time, some will be answered with patience. Some only you can answer.”**  
  
 **“So asking him is kinda like cheating?”**

**“In some cases. Oh, if you asked him about his sleigh or why so many different people think he’s so many different things, he more than likely could answer those… but asking when your father is coming home or why Azeroth’s blood is flowing through your own, those are far more difficult questions.”**

Leona stared with wide eyes,  **“How’d _you_  know what I was going to ask?”**

The priestess set down a mug of cocoa in front of her, **“I have a gift,”**  she sat down next to her, **“Those are questions I would ask if I were you at least.”**  
  
The dragon-girl nodded and sipped at her cocoa,  **“What if I really am supposed to do something important and I'm stuck here because I'm grounded?”**

**“Maybe Azeroth just wants you safe for right now. If you do carry her heart… and that’s a big if… then perhaps she wants you to be a child for a little longer herself. The war is steadily growing worse, and there is so much sorrow right now. There’s no reason for you to sacrifice your innocence when there are so many that care for you and want you to be happy.”**

**“But if the war is going on, then don’t I need to do _something_?”**

Raine kissed her forehead, **“Right now, no. Think of it as being in the reserves. You’re growing stronger now, learning things that you wouldn’t have a chance if you ran off and jumped into the fray. Leona, there are people here that need you _so much more_ , and they care deeply about your safety and well-being.”**

“...” she was quiet as she finished her cocoa, then set the mug back on the counter, her nose scrunching in thought,  **“...so… it’s a good thing I’m grounded then?”**

**“Your mother is worried about a great many things, whether or not you’re running off into a grand adventure that might be too dangerous for you shouldn’t be one of them,”**  Raine chuckled softly,  **“Just learn for right now Leona, you can run off later. There are plenty of adventures still to be had.”**

She puffed out her cheeks, **“...still… I wish I didn’t miss him.”**

**“You’ll meet him one year. Perhaps you already have,”**  Raine smiled,  **“Now go on back to bed, it’s still some time before morning.”**

Leona took a deep breath and nodded, **“...I’ll try and be better Ms. Raine, promise.”**

**“Just be you. That’s all Azeroth wants.”**  
  
She paused at the words, glancing up at Raine then blinking, **"How do you know?"**  
  
The priestess seemed to change then, and she felt like she was deep underground as her forehead was kissed one more time,  **"Because Leda, you're the one that kept the promise that had been made so long ago."**  
  
Then Leona woke up, still on the windowsill, and rubbed her eyes as she looked out the window, very confused and with all the questions and more running through her head.  
  
 **"...Her voice... that's the one I've been hearing..."**  she frowned,  **"But that means..."**

Neri ran into the room then, the elder girl's coolness from the night before gone at the thought of all the presents under the tree, and the strange dream was put aside for now as she enjoyed being a child on the Feast of Winter Veil morning.


	3. Family Matters

**“Leona, we need to talk.”**

 

 

The girls blinked as they passed the living area, seeing Mira sitting at the table with notebooks around her. Leona was about to ask how long she had been up, normally she wouldn’t see her mother in the morning, and certainly not before her morning work-out, but a glance at the circles under the succubus’ eyes stopped that question.  
  


**“I’ll go on,”**  Neri said quietly,  **“See you at breakfast ‘Ona.”**  
  


She nodded as her friend ran off, and went to sit down across from Mira, **“Mama, is everything alright?”**  
  


She took a deep breath, then folded her hands, **“... On one hand, things have been going rather well. But on the other…”**  she frowned, **“Leona, if you weren’t grounded, how quickly would you go back to Rizzy’s side?”**  
  


The girl turned nearly as red as her hair, **“...I’d run there Mama,”**  she said quietly,  **“I left him all alone to take care of things and I…”**  
  


Mira frowned,  **“Thank you for being honest with me on that... but... there’s the issue. And you haven’t told us everything about that life.”**  
  


Leona blinked, **“Yes! I have! I told you everything I could!” she argued, “I even told you all about what happened when we were rescuing Talah and Uncle Wren, and…”**  
  


**“Where is the Beach House?”**   
  


She stopped, turning pale and staring at her mother.  
  


Mira took another deep breath, **“I still need to speak with Medallion, sort out this mess with your contract. You have not revealed it’s location.”**  
  


**“Mama, I told you that I _couldn’t_ …”**   
  


**“You can. You don’t owe her or Deedee. Rizzy… yes, but… the debts that you have there were paid long ago.”**   
  


**“No they weren’t!”** Leona snapped, **“Mama, Rizzy’s covering for me, he has to be for there to not be any hunters after me! And if I tell, then everyone’s here in danger!”**  
  


**“...you’re still trying to protect us then,”** Mira nodded, **“Fair enough. You don’t trust us, and you won’t let us help you. In that case, we can’t trust you. Leona, do you know how many times you have almost died this last year?”**  
  


**“Mama, that…”**  she took a deep breath,  **“That shouldn’t matter! I _didn’t_  die! And I’ve always come home.”**  
  
 **“... Neri’s arm.”**  
  
Leona paled, clenching her fists under the table as the stones beneath the apartment rumbled.  
  


**“You lost control of yourself, just as you are now. The Sword wasn’t your fault, neither was Undercity or what happened during that rescue mission, but… Leona, you’re thirteen. You can’t handle all this on your own. Your scars of this year do nothing but prove that.”**   
  


**“...Kit was younger than me and she…”**   
  


**“I was not the Young Mistress’s guardian. There are reasons you were adopted.”**   
  


**“Papa doesn’t have a problem with me…”**   
  


**“We have not had word from him in several months and he did have a problem with you joining a group of assassins. You know how he feels about sneaking,”** Mira frowned,  **“And you have done a great deal of that in trying to keep us safe. You stopped lying outright to us… but not telling us all the truth of what you know is a lie of omission.”**  
  


**“But Mama, I can’t betray…”**   
  


**“And you can betray us?”**   
  


Leona’s eyes widened and the stones started to shift beneath them again. Mira waited for her to calm and bring her emotions under control, instead closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.  
  


**“It’s… not like that Mama… I’m not…”**   
  


**“You are. You’re choosing the life you want to save Rizzy and Talah from, you’re not supporting the one that you want them to go to.”**   
  


**“But I promised…”**   
  


**“Did you?”**  Mira raised an eyebrow, **“Your promises there are limited to a piece of paper that you signed without reading, and a woman who kept you away from those that you love and love you. There is nothing there to keep. You worked for her, you’re staying away from Northern Eastern Kingdoms, which is what you did actually promise as a condition of gaining her help, and Rizzy is still working for her. She has what she wants.”**  
  


**“...But Mama…”**   
  


**“I wish to discuss that so-called contract with her. And there are other things you have been worrying on, that you have refused to share with any of us.”**   
  


**“...”** Leona swallowed, **“...That’s different Mama, that’s…”**  
  
 **“Everything cannot be fixed by one person, and everything cannot be fixed in one day. Nor should it fall to a child to fix everything,”** Mira frowned,  **“Leona, you turn fourteen in a little over three weeks. You will not be a child much longer, but you still very much are one. And yet you insist that you are the only one that can fix certain things. The Conclave, Azeroth...”**  
  


**“None of you can hear her! Or the stones! And… Mama… if I’m not supposed to do something about it, then who is?!?”**   
  


**“That Dwarf king seems to have things under control. His champions have been working on the healing there.”**   
  


**“But the War’s going on! Mama, you saw how many people were hurt in Zandalar, and in Nazmir…”**   
  


**“You most certainly are not equipped to fight the Void or their whispers. And your father and Uncle are working on helping the King.”**   
  


**“But I’m _supposed_  to! I’m the last Oathblood, the Trials…”**   
  


**_“No.”_ **   
  


**“...”**  Leona took a breath, kept the stones from shaking, and stared at her mother, hearing a power behind that one word that had simply not been there before.  
  


**“The Conclave and Azeroth’s pain are not problems that can be fixed right now. You’ve been hearing the stones your entire life, the Whispers nearly as long… people have been dealing with both for millenia and they are still there. As for the Conclave, Talah’s true age…”**  she frowned, **“How old is Rizzy? Over a hundred? They have been around much longer haven’t they? Something like that won’t be defeated by an idealistic young girl and not if she doesn’t go to people who can take care of them, who may have some idea of the cruelties that have been inflicted. Neither you nor Neri have taken five minutes to look around this island and realize that there are people here you can trust and rely on. Who may be able to take these problems you have put on such tiny shoulders and share that burden.”**  
  


**“Mama, I…”**   
  


Mira smiled sadly, **“If you can’t trust us, then we cannot trust you, can we? I can’t even let you return to Darkmoon, to people that care for you there as well, without fear of your running off… can I?”**  
  


**“I…”**  Leona took a deep breath, then fell silent as her nose scrunched in thought.  
  


**“Your scars are from your fights. You’ve never been tortured or kept prisoner or sold or raped. We intend to keep it that way. The only reason you have survived this last year is because the azerite in your blood accelerates your healing and because those people that care for you have been there to pick you up when you fell,”** Mira swallowed,  **“Yet you should have never have gotten those scars. Those could have all been prevented, save the one from the Sword, and if I let you continue as you are, then you will break. And everything that we all have worked for will be destroyed.”**

 

**“Mama… if I tell you where the Beach house is, then I’m betraying Uncle Rizzy too.”**

 

**“...Do you really think he wants you in that life? When we both know how he feels about you.”**

 

The girl looked so very lost and broken that Mira wanted to hug her daughter, tell her that it was alright, but… she had to keep this course, Leona could not keep hiding things and continue on her foolish ways of trying to save everyone.

 

The next time, the girl may not be so lucky, if she survived it at all...

 

**“We cannot save everyone. If we can save Rizzy, then I want to. For all that he has done for you… but dearest… I will not sacrifice you to save him. You must make a choice on who is more important to you, your family here or the people in the Conclave.”**   
  


**“But Talah…”**   
  


**“If he goes back, then you can no longer see him. I won’t have you choosing him over yourself any longer either.”**   
  


It was a very long time before either spoke another word. Leona was trying very hard to keep control over her emotions that were running away at that suggestion, and Mira was trying very hard to think of a way to make this easier.  
  


**“...Mama… I can’t tell you where it is.”**   
  


**“Even with that?”**   
  


Leona took a deep breath,  **“...I just… I can take you there. To where it is. Take you to Medallion.”**  
  


**“That would be allowing you to return.”**   
  


**“...I have to go back at least one more time. See Uncle Rizzy one last time if... And even then… I can’t tell you, but I remember how to sail to it, it’s… complicated.”**   
  


Mira frowned, then got up, going to the bookshelf,  **“...I’d like you to try drawing up a sea chart first.”**  
  


**“Mama, you’re afraid of ships, and if one of Big Brother’s just shows up out of the blue…”** Leona shook her head,  **“No, that’s why I can’t. That’s why I haven’t told you! And there are protections there…”**  
  
She paused, **“But if just you and I show up on Promise, which they know, it’d just be me checking on you, is that it?”**  
  
Leona swallowed as she nodded.  
  
 **“You are confined to your room today Leona. Leave Opal on the table. When you are ready to trust us with more, then I will speak with you again,”** Mira didn’t look at her daughter as she spoke, **“...you are not to return there. I will move quietly to the Beach House and not cause any extra attention. Will that be enough?”**  
  
 **“...But Mama...”**  
  
Mira nodded, **“You will either tell me it's location or I will figure it out for myself. Your suggestion is a sound strategy, but you are forgetting several factors. One is that they can easily pluck you up, and I am unsure of how much help Rizzy shall be. With you here, I will not need to hold back. I will bring him home if I can, but I will not promise something I cannot keep,"** she took a deep breath,  **"All I want to do is speak with her. Find out if there is not some way that we can work together to keep the Conclave from destroying you."**  
  
 **“... yes Mama…”**  
  
She didn’t look to see the look on Leona’s face as she reached behind her to unclasp the chain that Opal was on and carefully placed it on the table, nor did she see the tears that were forming as the child went back to her room.  
  
The ground rumbled again, then stopped quickly.  
  
Mira sat back down at the table and buried her face in her hands, taking a steadying breath as she wiped silent tears from her own cheeks.  
  
A long moment passed.  
  


Then she rose from the table, collecting up her notebooks as her mind raced.

  
No matter how this discussion was to go, she would prepare as if for battle. 


	4. Her Decision

Leona woke up at her usual time.

 

It was strange to her to be confined to just her room. Even when she was on medical restrictions, Mama had never attempted to hold her in one place before. 

 

Her mother wanted her to think about everything that had happened. About who she wanted to be.

 

_...I do trust Mama…_

 

_Don't I?_

 

Leona scrunched her nose in thought. She did, she knew she did… but…

 

_I’ve got to protect everyone._

  
_Why?_

 

Her eyes widened as that question everyone else asked finally came to her mind. Why did it fall to her? Those dreams of death and destruction were from the Whispers, not from anything else. And in those, she had been the one to cause it all. 

 

...not to mention, she had been doing a  _horrible j_ ob of protecting _anyone._

 

Neri’s arm was cut off because she had gone berserk in that fight, Talah had been killed because she had insisted on meeting Hidden, she had even unsealed a demon…

 

Granted, she didn’t  _think_  Delilah was going to do anything nefarious…

 

Leona hugged her knees, **“...Forget getting stronger… I’ve only ever hurt everyone,”** fresh tears were coming and she hated herself for it, **“I’m just a stupid little girl.”**

 

_But what are you going to do about that?_

 

She took a deep breath, keeping herself from puffing out her cheeks at herself or wallowing for a moment as she tried to figure that one out.

 

Through the bond, she could feel Neri waiting on her. The stones that were carried by her and by Talah she could call on without Opal, she had given Dolphin and Opossum a bit of extra power…

 

_That’s cheating. Mama wanted me to think of who I was on my own. It’s why she took Opal away and…_

_Why didn’t she take my communicators then? Was she trying to tell me something?_

 

She got up to her messenger bag, taking out her treasures and laying them out. An old lynx skin blankie that had been tattered with overuse, a series of seashells, an old dried out flower crown, tokens and ticket stubs from Darkmoon Faire, a silver locket that was inscribed with an old Sin’dorei house’s crest, a dark feather with orange tips, a cup from a noodle cart…

 

And an enchanted hearthstone her mother once had made for her. One that had no preset, it would only ever take her to what she thought of as her home.

 

Leona turned it over in her hand,  **“... I trust Mama. I trust everyone in Atlas, I just…”**

 

_Just what?_

 

Her cheeks did puff out then, and she sat back against her bed, looking around the room. Mama had went to great pains for her here as well, trying to restore things as they were before the flooding, though several things had to be replaced. Yet, the strange little mural that Leona had painted a few weeks after settling in the first time was still there, and the girl glanced over to it for the first time in a long while.

 

Mama had enchanted that too it seemed. The flood didn’t seem to affect it at all, it was still as bright as it was when she painted it, and people had been added that Leona did not remember painting. 

 

**“...I’ve made my decision,”**  she whispered,  **“I just haven’t realized it yet.”**

 

She sat up, taking the hearthstone in her hand and closing her eyes, **“Alright. So this takes me home, right. There’s only one place that can be,”** she took a deep breath and rubbed the rune and activated it.

 

Green light and the feel of going somewhere safe surrounded her, and then…

 

________________________________________________________

 

Neri frowned as she looked around Thunder Totem, taking a deep breath as she realized that the one she was looking for wasn’t here either.

 

Ms. Ashsong had understood when she told her that she wanted to take a few days to look for her adopted father, just told her to be safe and to contact them on the communicators if she had any trouble.

 

She… didn’t  _have_  to go back to Atlas. Ms. Ashsong told her that it was her choice where she stayed right now, that if she needed to go home, then she should.

 

Except… Neri had no idea where home _was_  now. The enchanted hearthstone that she had been given would set itself to where she wanted… but… 

 

She liked having a Da. Baraon had done a lot of good for her. He had even come when Ona put together her rescue mission. She could travel with him again, go on a shamanic quest to worship the Earthmother. After all, ever since she became a dragonsworn, she had felt the comfort there far more than she ever had with the priests that had come to the Port town before. Even before... That totem he made even kept the nightmares away for a time, Hedgie had to break it before she could move in on her stupid plan.

 

He had encouraged her. When she decided to pick up the bow again, after her trip with Ona to deliver those dresses, he taught her more skills with it, taught her how to track and tame animals…

 

He didn’t know exactly why she had gone off to join the Farstriders, but he had supported  _that_  too.

 

But… there was no home. Not  _yet_  at least.

 

Neri frowned, guilt gnawed at her for even doubting him a little bit.  **“I’ll look s’more,”** she decided, **“He may not be in Highmountain, but there are loads of places ‘round here,”** she glanced at the map beside the Flightmaster, trying to decide where he would go…

 

**“Wait, wha’s this place?”**  she asked pointing her finger at a spot in Azsuna.

 

**“Azurewing Repose,”**  came the answer, **“It’s where the blue dragons in the Isles live,”** the tauren raised an eyebrow at her,  **“You ever see any dragons little one? The oldest blue currently living is there, at least according to the heroes that come through here.”**

 

Neri swallowed as she nodded,  **“Sounds like a neat place t’visit. Thin’ they’d mind a tourist?”**

 

**“They’re very secretive, the flight path is really only for the heroes,”**  the tauren tapped her chin,  **“But I don’t see why I couldn’t get you close so you can at least see them…”**

 

**“I’d like tha’ a lot,”**  she said beaming, then her face fell,  **“...But it don’t really soun’ like a place Da would go…”**

 

**“There are unicorns in the forest nearby.”**

 

**“GOR, REALLY!?!”** Neri covered her mouth, **“...Er… Sorry… I still gotta fin’...”**

**“You’ve been looking for a few days right? Take a breather. We know to give him word on how to contact you,”** the tauren patted her head,  **“Spiritwalker Ebonhorn’s given orders to help you out on this, since you’re a friend of Leona.”**

 

Neri blinked,  **“...Wai’, how’d he know tha’?”**

 

**“He said that he could sense your connection on you. He’s really good at that, the heroes that helped here did so with his guidance. Leona and her father were two that came… they claimed that they were just camping, but a lot of the small things the other heroes overlooked, they did for us.”**

 

She frowned, making a mental note to ask Ona about all of that later, and glanced at the map again,  **“...I guess seein’ a unicorn an’ a dragon is kinda more important righ’ now… if you guys know t’let m’Da know I’m lookin’.”**

 

**“Where will you be after that, so he can follow you?”**

 

That was the question, wasn’t it…

 

_**“Come along Dearest, let’s go home.”** _

 

Except… for it really  _wasn’t._

 

Neri grinned,  **“I’ll be goin’ home after this, to Atlas. He knows where it is.”**

 

____________________________________________________________

 

The soft green glow faded, and Leona opened her eyes, grinning at finding she was still in her room.

 

**“Mama, Mama!”**  she called out, opening her door,  **“I’ve got to talk to you! Right now in fact!”**

 

Mira was in the living room, waiting at the dining room table, and pouring over maps of the area around Booty Bay. Leona swallowed at seeing the circles under her eyes were much darker than they were before.

**“Mama, I’m sorry,”**  she said as she sat down,  **“...It’s right here,”** she pointed at the map,  **“Please be careful.”**

 

**“...”** Mira smiled sadly, **“Dearest, I know how hard it was for you.”**

 

Leona shook her head, **“...Please help Uncle Rizzy if you can, but… it wasn’t really. Only my family gets on the mural… and he’s the only one that’s there right now. And he’s not like Papa or Kit, he’s not missing, he’s just stuck.”**

 

**“...I may not be able to, but I will try, I promise,”**  her mother kissed her forehead,  **“And you have only a few days to get ready!”**

 

**“Mama?”**

**“You told Silas that you would return with the New Year, let’s keep that promise. Neri should be back…”** a soft green glow shined down the hall and Mira chuckled,  **“Now it seems, You better ask her if she has a costume…”**

 

_**“GOR!”** _

 

Both mother and daughter blinked, and then ran down the hall to Neri’s room, staring at the girl trying to stuff a unicorn through the door,  **“He’s STUCK, I didn’t thin’ he’d come w’me!”**

 

**“Oh… oh dear,”**  Mira covered her mouth, **“One moment Neri, I’ll teleport him to the stables, he can share one with my felsteed for now,”** she whispered tiny words as pink flames appeared on her hands and floated to the stag, both disappearing,  **“Did you find your father?”**

**“No, but I left s’messages… hey! ‘Ona! You’re out y’room!”**

**“She decided on who to trust,”** Mira patted her daughter’s back,  **“So now both of you prepare for Darkmoon, I think Darnath wanted to get there early this time.”**

 

Leona and Neri nodded as the succubus smiled and went back to the living room, **“Gor, I got t’perfect thin’, jus’ let me take s’new measurements…”**  the taller girl paused,  **“So you told her.”**

 

**“...I can’t protect everyone if I keep it all in and don’t rely on anyone else.”**

 

**“Hey, you’re gettin’ grown!”**

 

**“...oh for… Neri! You’re only five and a half months older than me!”**


	5. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super serious conversation that I had going on in my head and I had to get it out. Takes place directly after Neri finishes taking Leona's measurements for her Darkmoon Faire outfits...

**“Well, you didn’t get any heigh’, but you did get two whole inches in t’chest,”**  Neri leaned her head on her hand as she sat at her desk and looked over the measurements, **“Want me t’take you bra shoppin’?”**

 

Leona just stared at her in confusion, which nearly caused the taller girl to fall down in laughter.

 

**“Gor! ‘Ona! Y’know!”**  she got up and pulled one out of her drawer and threw it at her,  **“THAT, t’keep from bouncin’ all over!”**

 

**“ _That’s_  what this is?”** she gingerly held it up,  **“...How do you even get it on?”**

 

**“...I know Ms. Ashson’s covered some of this w’you.”**

 

**“...She really hasn’t. Not clothes at least. Uh… I’ve never seen a succubus wear anything like this either, they’ve got corsets.”**

 

Neri blinked,  **“Oh. Well, yeah, you need one of them too, but I guess tha’ makes sense,”**  she grinned, **“T’corset I’ll save for much later, when y’ready f’people t’be starin’, but y’gotta star’ wearin’ a bra. Or at least some binders. It ain’t tha’ much, but if y’were in t’Striders, you’d get twanged.”**

 

Leona’s blank look nearly caused another outburst of laughter, but Neri just rolled her eyes and pushed it down,  **“...Y’mama knew better… look at t’Dragon Queen, she’s got a full bust…”**  she muttered, then sat back down at the desk, **“Okay, so what do y’actually know?”**

 

**“About…?”**

 

**“T’stuff y’Mama keeps tryin’ t’talk t’you ‘bout.”**

 

The smaller girl turned bright red as her cheeks puffed out,  **“...I know enough!”**

 

**“...so nuttin’. Except tha' you like kissin' Talah.”**

 

**“Well what do you know then!?!”**

 

Fifteen minutes later, Leona fully regretted asking, and her blush had gone near radioactive.

 

**“... an’ tha’s why Auntie says it’s important t’keep some lotion…”**  Neri paused,  **“... ‘Ona, tha’s not even t’ _rough_  stuff.”**

 

**“...how do you _know_  all that stuff?”**

 

**“I’d paid attention t’Auntie when she gave me an’ Davie t’Talk. Not t’mention, we did pretty much grow up in a brothel. Even w’Auntie keepin’ some thin’s from us, we saw stuff that we really didn’t need to.”**

 

Leona held up the bra and examined it,  **“...I still don’t get this.”**

 

Neri shrugged,  **“Yeah, well, tha’s too big f’you. My boobs are five times bigger than yours. But! There’s a real good place in Dalaran, tha’ shouldn’t have any of t’Conclave near them, righ’?”**

**“...do I _have_  to?”**

 

**“I’ll take you to t’book store an’ t’sword store right after. Y’first one should be properly fitted though, an’ I’m still an amateur when it comes t’undergarmen’s. Y’shoulda seen t’corset I tried t’make for myself. Plus, I gotta get fabric for y’costume anyways.”**

 

Leona puffed out her cheeks,  **“...fair enough. But… we just tell Mama, I don’t want everyone on the island knowing.”**

 

**“My mouth ain’t _tha’_  big ‘Ona.”**

 

**“It’s big enough!”**  she pointed,  **“And… get your hand away from Dolphin, _why_  would you tell  _Talah_?!?”**

 

Neri finally lost control of her laughter,  **“Because it’s jus’ too easy t’tease you!”**


	6. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another conversation between Leona and Neri, this time during morning training!

**“So the stories were good?”** Leona asked as she loaded her sling.

 

**“Yeah,”** Neri grinned,  **“There was a real good one about t’Moon and her daughter, and a real romantic poetry reading, plus good mocha,”** she paused for a moment as she took aim with her bow and fired,  **“So how was the crowd for y’acts?”**

 

**“Big enough,”**  the sling twirled and let the rocks fly, **“I think I'm getting some weird fans."**

**  
“Maybe, you’re pretty ‘nuff… wai’, _how_  weird?”**

 

**“You remember that lady that tried to find out about Big Brother’s act?”**

**“...oh eww…”**  another arrow flew,  **“Definitely holdin’ out on t’corset ‘til you’re ready f’all tha’ then.”**

 

A rock followed the arrow into its own target,  **“Can’t we just… keep with what I’m wearing now? I like the leggings and tunic. And! Granny’s vest looked really nice over the black.”**

 

**“But you’re a performer! You need glitter! And frills!”**

 

**“I do backflips and then hang upside down and flip there… frills would get caught!”**

 

**“Gor… maybe I jus’ wan’ m’best friend to appreciate fashion.”**

 

**“I do appreciate fashion, I just don’t want to wear it.”**

 

Neri giggled,  **“Come on, let’s go get t’ammo. Y’want t’kick m’ass in sparrin’ after?”**

 

Leona followed her down range,  **“You’re getting a lot better, you would have had me beat yesterday if that group of incubi didn’t come by to watch.”**

 

**“...Maybe I should have Talah come watch…”**

 

**“I do need to work on two against one…”**

**“Righ’. You’d pull ‘im in, an’ not thin’ ‘bout how cute he thin’s you are,”** Neri sighed,  **“Gor, ‘Ona, I don’t know what I’m gonna do w’you.”**  
  
Leona stuck out her tongue,  **“Stop being weird, that's what!”**

**“I’m actin’ like a perfectly normal teenager, you’re t’one tha’s weird!”**

 

The two giggled as they finished cleaning up the range, and then walked to the sparring area.  
  
Leona really had worked on making the little cove a good secret area for them. The ship was slowly coming together and there was a high rope course in the trees above. After Darnath had attached Neri’s arm, they moved their practice area further away from the beach, and Leona worked on smoothing the sand together so that it wouldn’t get into the delicate functions. 

 

Neri picked up her training spear and blinked as Leona went for a smaller practice sword than she usually took,  **“You’re gonna train wit’ one hand ‘hind y’back again?”**

 

**“Uh no, I thought I’d work on fencing today. I’ve got to use smaller weapons on the ship anyways,”** she attached an arm shield to her left bracer,  **“And I haven’t worked on it in a long time. So it evens up the match some more.”**  
  
 **“...Okay… hey, this don’t got nuttin’ t’do wit’ t’sword hanging on your belt now does it? The one with t’pretty bauble tied to t’hilt?”**

 

Leona blushed and puffed out her cheeks,  **“I just felt like it, that’s all!”**

 

Neri grinned, **“An’ t’think, you just got Talah clothes for Winter Veil, you gotta make up f’it f’Love is in t’Air.”**

 

She stuck out her tongue to her taller friend, and then gave the silent signal for the match to begin, and both circled around each other, fully serious now. The dragon was rusty with just one smaller sword, but not  _that_ rusty, but her sworn was quickly growing in skill with the polearm and soon the first hit was made, blocked by the shield, and then the match truly began. There was little wonder that the incubi that happened across them yesterday at one of Atlas's regular practice fields had stopped to watch.  
  
Leona got the first hundred hits after nearly an hour, **“You’re at ninety-three. You nearly got me.”**  
  
Neri nodded as she panted,  **“We doin’ this again?”**

 

A nod as she retrieved the water bottles, **“I don’t know what Mama’s saying to Medallion. So we might as well be ready. But if all works well, the ship’s going to be done soon.”**

 

**“Still need a crew. An’ I need t’know wha’ t’sew f’your flag.”**

 

Leona grinned as she downed her water,  **“Ready?”**

 

Neri rolled her eyes,  **“...Migh’ as well be,”** she finished her bottle, **“But if we go a roun’ after this, extra dragon trainin’ today.”**

**  
“Just hit me a hundred times so we have to have a tie-breaker,”** she stepped back into the ring, **“Come on, you can do it! We can even talk about weird stuff if you can win both rounds.”**

 

  
Which... may have been the wrong thing to tell to Neri... Her attacks were far quicker and more sure, and Leona had to concentrate to keep her footing against her.  
  
Leona felt herself grinning. After all, she had told her friend before, when she was serious, it was like trying to fight the ocean. Even without being a sworn, she was already strong.  
  
She didn't even mind that she had lost the two rounds with only eighty-five and ninety-two hits to Neri's hundred... it just proved what she had been trying to tell her.  
  
And that was worth  _every_  weird upcoming conversation and lacey dress Neri had about that stupid holiday coming up.


	7. Birthday Morning

Leona woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her face as she shivered. She was blind again, but that had been happening since the rescue operation. Slowly she took deep breaths as she calmed down, it was just a nightmare. Just a bad dream. 

 

It just… was one she kept having.

 

She snorted at herself, _It’s because we haven’t heard from Papa. And probably because of fighting that stupid Faceless. The runes are in place, so it can’t be anything else._

 

_...Maybe I should tell someone about the bad dreams anyways?_

 

Mama had told her to just ask for help when she needed it instead of keeping it all in…

 

Her vision hadn’t returned yet, but it was time for her morning routine. Slowly and carefully, she got out of bed and did her morning stretches. It took her a bit and more deep breaths, but the scent of her things and the feel of the soft rug under her toes did a great deal of good to keep her calm.

 

Slowly her vision returned, taking longer than it did the last nightmare she had.  _I can only see when I’m an elf. Maybe it’s getting tied to my emotions too._

 

Leona stared at herself in the mirror, checking to see if there were any stray dragon scales that stayed on in this form, then checked to see if her horns had gotten bigger. They were about the same, though her hair was growing a little bit, it was nearly to her chin now when she left it alone. Quietly she reached for the one of the little jars stacked neatly on her dresser.

 

_Mama must have made me more. I could have sworn I was nearly out._

 

She took one more deep breath and then started to rub the salve into the scars she could reach. Three on her chest, the large diamond that made her think of the Sword in Silithus, two stab marks of differing lengths, all from last year, all nearly fatal were first, they were the ones that burned when they didn’t get the medicine. Compared to that, the lightning mark on her back was nothing, though she’d still reached as far as she could on both her shoulder and her stomach to get it… not wanting to ask Mama or Neri for help unless she had to. Then came the appendix line on her stomach and the tiny wounds from training, but those were only little cuts or scrapes, and none would leave an actual scar past the time it took them to heal.   
  
That left the seven on the side of her stomach. Little lines stacked neatly on top of each other.   
  
She hadn’t kept that promise either. As soon as she was alone at Medallion’s after the rescue, she had made the marks permanent.

 

_Am I really keeping track, or do I just want to hurt myself…_

 

_Lyren’s right. I am selfish._

 

She finished treating her scars and closed the salve back up, wiping her hands off before opening the door to her closet to get today’s outfit.   
  
Then stared.

 

All her clothes were gone! Only a pretty dress was hanging there with a sky blue cardigan over the white sundress with a flowing skirt made to look like the sunrise.

 

She scrunched her nose in thought, trying to think of why Neri would…

 

**“Oh.”**

 

It was her birthday, wasn’t it?

 

Leona smiled quietly as she reached up to take the dress down,  **“...I’ve got a lot of work this year to do. But I’m going to be better.”**

 

No more running off on her own, no more keeping secrets. Mama would be able to stop worrying… about her at least. 

 

Maybe by the time she finished her boat, she’d have earned some trust back.

**“...I really have a lot of work to do to make everything right. But… I’m fourteen now, according to Neri that’s grown… er. More grown. And I’m the same age as Talah now!”**

 

She paused, halfway in pulling the dress on, **“...Oh…”** her nose scrunched up in thought, **“...I was twelve when I first met him. He hadn’t even…”**  she paled as this new worry started really gaining some strength,  **“...I’m going to be older than him if I’m not careful.”**

 

_No stupid! Remember, you and Neri are going to work out someway to stay his age. Dragons don’t age like everyone else too. You got years before you even have to really worry about it!_

 

**“But…”**  
  
Leona puffed her cheeks out at herself.  **“Trusting other people, remember. Just… when I tell Mama about the nightmares, I can ask her. Big Brother or Lis may have some ideas too. And… I can always talk to Uncle Rizzy about it… and Hidden’s kinda nice now... uh, better not ask _him_  for any advice though.”**

 

**“GOR! How c’you sleep in on y’BIRTHDAY?!?”**

 

**“Sorry!”**  she called out to Neri, **“I’m coming out now!”**  she grabbed the sword with the tiny ship in a bottle tied to the hilt, tying it around her waist before throwing on her sweater,  **“And where are my regular clothes!?”**


	8. Garden Lesson

The laboratory was locked again, and Neri just stared at it for a moment.

 

**“Ms. Ashson’?”**  she called as she knocked on the door,  **“Ain’t it time f’lessons? Y’didn’t say we weren’t las’ nigh’ at dinner.”**

 

No answer. She gave it a few more moments before giving a last worried look at the door and went to Levi’s small garden to see if maybe she was supposed to see Raine instead.  _I bet she jus’ forgot t’tell me it was medicine day._

 

The priestess’s surprise at seeing her seemed to disprove that, **“I thought I would be giving you lessons later this week,”**  she said as her son skipped rope around the garden.

 

**“I… Ms. Ashson’ tol’ me t’get some more of t’cold remedies. For t’Rookery,”** she petted the little owl that Raine had adopted at the memorial some time back,  **“Er… it’s gettin’ t’be t’time tha’ a lot of little kids get sick.”**

 

She breathed a sigh of relief when Ms. Raine simply smiled and told her which herbs would pick and what they did,  **“Some will be for teas, others for a salve you rub on their chest. Then we’ll make some painkillers and fever reducers for the rather bad cases. Have you been practicing the exercises I gave you?”**

 

Neri nodded and started working, carefully harvesting the leaves needed,  **“It’s really hard, but I’m workin’ on it.”**

 

**“Not everyone reacts well to the Light, even my softer tones of it. That little bit of shadow in you can do great good,”**  she gently smiled at the teenager, **“Kit has discovered a way of making the Light work for her, she mixed it with life energy. I think you can do something similar, you have a natural talent for plants and animals already.”**

 

**“It’s jus’ cause m’Ma was a ‘Strider, an’ I nearly was one,”**  her cheeks were bright red,  **“You gotta learn how t’listen to everythin’ in tha’.”**

 

**“That’s exactly how you learn to use the forces that they give to those they trust. Those that listen to them. If you chose to learn how to heal, they will help you.”**

 

**“Who?”**

 

**“I suppose it depends on who you ask. In this case, I think the Earthmother is accurate, even without your binding to a dragon. Do you prefer wild gardens?”**

 

Neri nodded and the priestess smiled again,  **“See, you don’t want to force them, you find beauty even in the thorniest of patches.”**

**  
“Well yeah… Roses are real pretty…”**

 

Raine chuckled and they both returned to gathering the herbs in silence for a few moments. Taladren got tired from the skipping rope and started to dig little holes in the section that Levi and Raine had reserved for that sort of thing.

 

**“You ain’t goin’ anywhere?”**

 

**“I haven’t been called yet, not even to the war,”**  Raine said sadly,  **“So for right now, I suppose I am needed here. It’s odd being in one place for so long, it’s like a storm is gathering.”**

 

**“Maybe t’Light jus’ decided you’ve done enough?”**  Neri frowned at herself, she didn’t mean to sound so bitter,  **“...’Ona tells me tha’ y’can’t ‘member Kit. But she’s y’daughter. An’ y’died an’ all tha’, so… maybe you’re jus’ where you need t’be?”**

 

She was inwardly yelling at herself as soon as she said it, but the priestess only gave a sad smile, **“That is true. Kit was taken from me when she was five and all my memories of her were sealed or erased. Neither Ladnis nor I could ever recover them.”**  
  
 **“Why?”**

 

**“...of that I am unsure,”**  Raine whispered,  **“Alandrine did many things for her own selfish reasons, but… I do not know what took her down that path to begin with. We may never know what my family did to ignite her hatred. It seemed at one time my birth mother and her were close to friends. Or as close as either of those two could have as a friend,” she shook her head, “...sadly what pain they had has long since been resolved. I… only wish that I could have healed it in time.”**

 

**“Hedgie was our friend, or I though’ she was… Cole loved her,”**  Neri said quietly.

 

**“Sometimes we miss signs of things that later we cannot forgive ourselves for. From what I was told of your ordeal, there were too many things going on,”**  Raine glanced at her and took a deep breath, **“I knew Lady Ophelia.”**

 

That earned her a stare of surprise,  **“Y’did?”**

 

**“She was very beautiful, I remember that. She used to come for medicines from my adopted father, Aramis Dawnsinger. I didn’t see her after my apprenticeship to Alandrine began, but I did get your birth announcement in the mail. Alandrine went to your christiaining with Kaellon, but…”** she frowned, **“...I do not remember if I was allowed to go or not. Perhaps.”**

 

**“Auntie tol’ me an’ Davie ‘bout her an’ Uncle, and so did Bes’s da, but… not a whole lot. Neither could talk ‘bout them very much.”**

 

**“You are a lot like her,”**  Raine said gently,  **“She blamed herself anytime some mission went horribly wrong. Father had to comfort her a great many times, but she’d put on a smile and be cheery for those under her command. It was like a great secret he had, the Lady Ophelia’s tears, even her brothers and husband never saw them.”**

 

**“...d’you know if her an’ Da were happy?”**

 

It was such a small voice that asked it, Neri wondered where it had even come from.

 

Raine didn’t answer right away, it seemed that she was listening to someone else for a long moment.

 

**“It was an arranged marriage, not a chosen one. But I cannot say if they were ever happy or unhappy… but I do know that she loved you very much.”**

 

**“Adults always say that sort of thin’.”**

 

**“Perhaps. She and Lord Laertes both died to save you and Davon. But Melisona was the one that lived for you. It’s hard to say which love is more. Yet, all made their choice out of love. Lady Ophelia could fight, so she did. Right up until she could no longer fight, and even then, she still tried to get back to you.”**

 

Neri wiped at her eyes, **“...’Ona says y’can see t’dead.”**

 

**“I was a Spirit Healer for a time… there are many things that I still have from that,”**  Raine frowned,  **“I cannot answer your next question.”**

 

**“...I don’t really want t’know,”**  she said quietly,  **“I… m’Ma was a hero, her and Uncle both have names on the memorial at t’Sunwell, Auntie tol’ us ‘bout it. So, it’d make sense if t’Lich King…”**  her breath caught, and she embraced Raine, shaking for a few moments as the priestess brushed her hair,  **“...but… I don’t want t’know if he did. I want t’think tha’ she made it t’tha’ place Ms. Luna keeps talkin’ ‘bout.”**

 

Raine kissed the girl’s forehead and just held her for a moment, her ears twitching as if listening to someone else,  **“Your christiaining was the biggest gala in many years.”**

 

**“...really?”**

 

**“Oh yes, all the major houses came to it. I believe you even got blessings,”**  she let her go and both went back to harvesting the leaves,  **“It wasn’t quite the Royal treatment, but it was one of the last great occasions before the Fall. I don't believe Davon even received the full pomp of a regular announcement, but Melisona was shy in those days… that one was a marriage of love, I remember Father talking of it.”**

 

**“M’ma was older than Uncle by a few moments, so I’m t’Lightdancer heir,”**  Neri chuckled,  **“T’estate’s all covered with all sorts o’nasties I bet. So fat lot of good it does me. I wish I could ‘member all t’fancy clothes. I bet they were beautiful…”**

 

**“You were only a few days old at the time. Are you going to start using that name again?”**

 

She paused for a moment,  **“...I haven’t used it since t’Scourge came, it don’t feel right now. Especially since…”** she blushed, thinking of the wound on her stomach,  **“But I can’t keep usin’ Thunderhorn, not when I’m not really ‘dopted… I jus’ stayed there.”**

 

Raine hummed,  **“Perhaps. I don’t think Baraon minds, and you two may find each other again. However, the remains of your house are changed now, you and Davon will have to decide on what it means.”**  
  
 **“...I think I got enough f’medicines,”** Neri said quietly as she stood up with a basket full of herbs,  **“...Er. Than’s Ms. Raine.”**

 

**“I’ll find out why Mira had locked herself in the laboratory,”**  came the gentle answer, **“But if there are issues tomorrow, come back and we’ll work on more medicines. Remember, listen as you work with them, you can make them more effective that way.”**

 

She nodded, swallowing as she remembered why she had come in the first place, **“I… She does tha’ sometimes, right?”**

 

**“...she does, but I don’t mind checking on a dear friend,”** she smiled, **“Don’t be like Lady Ophelia Neri. Share your tears and your laughter. Don’t ever feel that you’re alone.”**

 

The mark on her right palm burned a little and she glanced at the shifting vines and flowers crawling up her arm from that spot, **“...I know I’m not Ms. Raine. But m’dragon may need tha’ lesson sometime.”**

 

**“Then make sure that you teach her well.”**


	9. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens before the Kirin Tor Pub Crawl.

Raine did not normally go into Mira’s laboratory uninvited, but when Neri came a second day that week for unscheduled lessons because the laboratory was locked, she couldn’t stay out. Not when the girl had been so worried and had been trying hard to hide it.

 

She had been concerned about how she would be able to get in, but it seemed that Neri had the same idea. Leona was already picking the lock when she arrived, and both jumped at noticing her.

 

**“Either go ahead and continue, or I’ll just destroy it,”** Raine smiled gently,  **“I’m beginning to see why the Light has not called me elsewhere.”**

 

**“Mama’s been feeling sick lately,”**  Leona said around the flashlight in her mouth,  **“Give me a second, she added some traps.”**

 

**“It’s not just tha’ an’ y’ _know_  it ‘Ona,”** Neri crossed her arms,  **“I saw wha’ was in those nigh’mares you keep havin’! You woke up blind t’other day!”**

 

The priestess cleared her throat before more of an argument broke out and both girls blushed and in a moment, the door clicked and swung open.

 

**“I told Mama about those,”**  Leona said quietly to Neri,  **“...Sorry I kept it from you. And it’s been _every_  day,**” before the taller girl could answer she pushed into the laboratory,  **“Mama?”**

 

The room was a mess, apparently at least one of her experiments had exploded. All three eyed the azerite dripping off the ceiling for a moment before looking through the wreckage for Mira.

 

**“She didn’ let me help with t’research,”**  Neri breathed,  **“I kinda see why…”**

 

 

A slight groan, and all three were practically running to the source. Leona lifted the table off her mother as Raine’s hand glowed with a strange dark light as she went to heal what she could.

 

They waited until Mira opened her eyes and sat up to say anything, and then it was a flood from both the girls until she raised her hand.  
  
 **“...This was a dangerous risk you took,”** Raine said gently.  
  
 **“I’m well aware. I thought perhaps…”**  she shook her head, **“A suggestion had been made to me. As things stand now, it would have to wait until the azerite is completely dormant before it can be implemented,”** she eyed the remains of her laboratory, **“At least I know my fire-proofing and blast shields will hold.”**

 

Neri blinked,  **“The azerite completely dormant… Ms Ashson’! Y’just as bad as ‘Ona! Y’plannin’ f’when t’azerite goes bad!”**  
  


**“What do you mean 'go bad?' Mama, what's wrong?”**  Leona paled as she asked in a very small voice.

 

**“You’re producing it at an alarming rate,”**  Raine helped Mira to stand and took her to one of the few remaining seats in the room,  **“When one is corrupted by an addicting substance, it generally fades from the bloodstream, causing them to seek out new sources. Your blood is doing the opposite. It’s creating the Azerite. Which could be why you don't have the effects that most people experience with the substance.”**

 

**“Mira, you nearly killed yourself over this!”**  Both girls jumped as large wings with gold and silver feathers sprung from Raine’s back,  **“This was a terrible risk… what if we hadn’t come by to check on you?!”**

**“Am I speaking to Raine or Ladnis? Or both?”**  the succubus shook her head, **“It doesn’t matter does it? No one else has a bonding like yours,”**  she took a deep breath, **“I’ve never heard you raise your voice. I imagine I must have made a grave error then.”**

 

**“What will Leona and Neri do if something happens to you?”**

 

Neri punched Leona's arm, and the girls slowly got up and backed away, letting the priestess handle this for right now. Both had questions that would undoubtedly get asked later, Mira could see the confusion and pain on their faces.

 

**“I’ve made arrangements,”**  she said quietly after they had left,  **“I have to ask someone, but they will be taken care of. Leona won’t die because of something I can prevent.”**

 

**“You’ve become addicted yourself. This research has become too dangerous for you to continue,”**  she frowned,  **“...Mira. You will not leave them. You will not repeat my mistakes.”**

 

**“The Young Mistress could have used her mother,”**  she whispered, strangely contemplative,  **“Raine or Ladnis… the price you paid…”**

 

**“We are the same. That was the price we both paid, or at least one of them,”** Raine frowned,  **“I do not like using the power of command that he gave me, but… there is one way to ensure that you will leave it,”**  she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment it seemed as if light and shadow were building around her then she opened her eyes, **“As Director of Crimson Wings, under the command of General Cero Sunsoul, We, Araindwen Dawnsinger and Sin’dal, known in this life as Araidne Starblood, command the Succubus known as Seven, given the name of Mira Ashsong by the General, to leave her research project of Azerite in the blood alone. We will further order her to do whatever she can to _live_  for her daughter, and will pledge our resources and powers to aid both Mother and Daughter in surviving their coming ordeals and trials.”**

 

Mira only stared as the wings flared a few more times, then disappeared into quiet feathers, excepting for one that Raine held in her hand,  **“You…”**

 

**“There are several prices I have yet to pay,”**  she said quietly, placing the feather in her hand, **“This will only add a little to my debts,”**  she stood up, **“Now then, we had better clean this up. And I suppose we need to speak with the girls. You owe Leona a better explanation than you gave her. Especially after she had gotten into so much trouble for hiding things from you.”**

 

**“I will take care of both,”**  Mira smiled sadly, **“How about you take a break for the next few days, I’ll be home and can watch Taladren after all. You’ve been wondering how the world is going on.”**

 

Raine nodded quietly, eyeing her for a moment before deciding,  **“I shall take you up on that. I wanted to honor some elders as it was anyways.”**

 

**“I do need your help with something. I will explain it all later but…”**  she took a deep breath,  **“It may be a mistake to ask. But will you come with me to Booty Bay to meet with someone?”**

 

**“Of course,”**  the priestess helped her stand,  **“I feel that I have been called here to aid you after all.”**

 

Mira frowned at that and raised her eyebrow,  **“...somehow I doubt that very much… The Light has very little use for me.”**  
  
Raine merely smiled at that before bowing and walking back out of the laboratory.


End file.
